


Go Fish

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Childlike Wonder [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Go Fish

After you’d broken your finger roller blading, you thought it was time for something less physical to teach Cas. He felt that would be best, as well. It took some thought, as there were numerous options, you’d decided on go fish. You figured that was a good card game to start with. You found a deck of playing cards and went on the hunt for the boys.

The four of you had just gotten back from a case in Texas the day before, so you knew they’d be relaxing. As well as they knew how, anyway. “Hey, Dean?” You asked, leaning in the kitchen when you spotted him.

“Yeah?” He asked, popping a chip in his mouth.

You held up the pack of cards. “I’m going to show Cas how to play go fish.” You smiled. “Wanna join in?” While, sure, he’d stated many times that he really didn’t see the purpose, he’d given in almost every time you’d asked. He raised an eyebrow at you, an almost silent question as to why you chose go fish. “We thought something that can’t hurt me would be a good idea.” You chuckled.

Dean laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll be right there. You want me to get Sammy, too?” He asked, grabbing his soda and bag of chips.

“That’d be great, yeah. We’ll be in the library.” You said before heading in that direction.

* * *

You, Sam, and Dean each had something to drink, and some snacks. Cas didn’t need any, so he was perfectly content. It was Cas’s turn, and he was staring at his cards, as if trying to memorize them. “Cas?” You chuckled. “You okay, there?”

He looked towards you. “I’m trying to see the fish.” He told you simply. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and you raised an eyebrow. “It’s called go fish, why would a card game be called ‘go fish’, if there are no fish?” It was a valid question, as you could see a child asking the same thing.

“To be honest, I’ve never never thought about it until now.” You shrugged. “I’m guessing because if you don’t have the card they ask for, you go ‘fishing’ in the deck?” That was your best guess anyways.

Nodding, that seemed to appease the angel. “Alright, then.” He smiled before looking towards Sam. “Do you have any 8s?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Go fish.”

Oddly, Cas looked excited at that. Reaching over, he took the top card. “I find I quite enjoy the simplicity of this game.” He smiled at you. “We should play this more often.”

“We can do that.” You agreed.


End file.
